


you make me so happy...

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: 94. "You're an idiot. I married an idiot."





	you make me so happy...

**Author's Note:**

> well hello lads welcome to disney channel (that sounds wrong i am so sorry) here i come with the only thing i can barely write....that being fluff. one of the drabbles that got requested and continuing with the tradition of having reputation lyrics as titles no one can stop me

It was the beginning of the season and Sebastian and Lewis have arrived in Australia. Accompanying them are Roscoe and Coco because Lewis didn't want them to go to L.A. so soon even after they have been together for 3 months. 

Sebastian was walking to Lewis' room in the Mercedes hospitality, he was a regular guest here now. Often times he would stop and greet Toto before going to Lewis' room but he didn't feel like doing that today.

When he entered into the small room he was greeted by Roscoe who immediately started sniffing around his legs. Lewis didn't even budge, he continued with trying to put Coco into the small Mercedes overalls for dogs. Sebastian wondered when Lewis ordered that without him knowing.

"Please Seb, close the door. Roscoe cannot wander away."

Sebastian was quiet as he closed the door. He was amused by this, a sly smile drawing on his face. With his right shoulder he leaned against the wall, looking at Lewis trying to fit the slightly overweight bulldog into the outfit. Sebastian enjoyed the sight, out of reflex his thumb started playing with his white gold ring on his ring finger. Watching Lewis struggle with this, he mutters:

"You're an idiot. I married an idiot."

Lewis chuckles before a satisfied sigh escapes him. Coco is finally dressed up in her Mercedes overalls. All this hussle from Lewis made her lay down, or she's just that lazy.

"Roscoe, come here buddy!" Lewis called out, patting his thigh for Roscoe to get into his lap. Roscoe usually gets a burst of energy whenever he sees Sebastian so it's no surprise when he tries to lick Lewis' face, attacking him so much Lewis almost lost his balance.

When Lewis pulled out Ferrari overalls for Roscoe Sebastian's eyes went wide. He didn't expect this. He thought Lewis got them both Mercedes overalls so they can match. Sebastian smiled at this sight, tears threatening to form. Even though they are married, this really made Sebastian happy, his chest around his heart beginning to feel warmer.

As soon as Seb sat down on the couch, Lewis finished putting on Roscoe's costume and now it was Sebastian's turn to get Roscoe's saliva all over his face. He tried to stop him by petting and scratching his belly and under his neck but that didn't help. 

"See that's why he is in your overalls, he loves you very much. And Coco here, is daddy's girl." Lewis' voice went a pitch higher as he petted the top of Coco's head "Aren't you my girl huh..."

"I truly did marry an idiot."

"You knew that before marrying me." Sticking his tongue at him, Lewis was trying to find a comfortable spot on the floor. When he found one he started kissing the top of Coco's head. The gesture made her come closer to Lewis and he wrapped his arms around her.

They enjoyed the silence and the company of their dogs for a bit of time before the reality of their hectic life at the circuit kicks them. Roscoe resting on his lap, Lewis cuddling Coco, it felt like the most perfect life.

"We really have to do a photoshoot with them dressed like this and us in our overalls."

Of course Lewis would say that but the thought made Seb smile. He didn't answer, the comfortable silence and light smiles on their faces was enough of a confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated hope y'all enjoyed it
> 
> i want roscoe's and coco's lives you might be thinking that i am saying this because they rich and that's exactly why


End file.
